Only I can make fun of you!
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Ira saves Rikka from bullies and his heart starts to beat like crazy as does Rikka's. Horrible summary but had to write one after the preview of episode 26.


**I had this story written then my computer glitched! T^T I had to rewrite it all but I kinda like this one better**

Rikka walked up to the swings at the school park to relax. "Hey its the goodie two shoes!" Rikka heard a male voice say. "Hey nerd!" another laughed. "Why are you being jerks? I didn't do anything!" Rikka asked upset. "You told a teacher we cheated on the test!" Rikka yelped when she was pushed off the swing. All the boys lifted their heads to the voice that said "You feel better picking on a girl? Makes you feel like a man? You guys are more like girls!" The voice couldn't stop laughed at the boys picking on Rikka. Rikka turned her heard around and she was shocked at who it was.

"I-Ira!" Rikka whispered. "Ira? Dumb name! come on lets go!" With that all the boys left. Rikka was staring at Ira and started to blush 'H-He helped me! I'm his enemy!' Rikka thought. "Ha what losers and you! Say thank you after someone helps you!" "O-Oh sorry Thank you Ira!" Rikka said smiling and blushing at Ira. 'She's blushing at me...w-why is my heart beating so fast!?' Ira thought as he just stared at Rikka. "U-uh yeah your welcome..well bye." Ira was about to leave when Rikka grabbed his arm and said "As a thank you gift i'll buy you ice cream!" With that she ran to the ice cream shop pulling Ira with her.

"One vanilla and what do you want Ira?" Rikka asked looking at him with a sweet smile "C-chocolate.." 'Why is my heart beating so much!?' Ira thought to himself. "Thank you! lets go sit outside!" Rikka handed him his ice cream and then grabbed his other hand. "Ira why did you help me at the park?" Rikka asked looking at Ira. "B-Because only I can make fun of you so d-don't think I like you or anything!" Ira shouted looking away. After a few minutes of silence Rikka says "Whatever you say you still looked cute in that thing." (referring to episode 12) "DONT CALL ME CUTE!" Ira yelled. Right after both of them finished Rikka got up and said "Cutie! what are you gonna do about it CUTIE!" She started to run away. "DONT CALL ME CUTIE!" Ira shouted and started to run after her. Rikka got tiered stopped and turned around. Ira was shocked about her sudden stop and smacked into her. "Geese don't just stop!" Ira was about to get up but was brought back down when Rikka's arms went around his neck "What are yo-" Ira was cut off by Rikka's lips on his. Ira shocked himself when he started to kiss back. When they pulled apart Rikka whispered "Sorry its just uh when I saw your li-" This time Rikka was cut off by Ira's lips.

When they broke apart Ira helped Rikka up and looked Rikka in the eyes and said "Your my girl ok! I'll go easy on you and only you! Also I'll try to take you on date when ever I can.." Rikka only giggled and said "I'm yours and your mine, I'll go easy on you. Also I look forward to those dates." and kissed him on the cheek. "W-Well I should get going later." Ira gave Rikka a quick kiss on the lips and left. Rikka only smiled and turned to leave till she heard someone say her name. "Rikka." Rikka turned around to see Alice smiling at her. "A-Alice! Uh You see uh... our little secret?" Rikka was scared that Alice would tell Makopy and then she would kill Rikka. "Ok Rikka just for you and you two look cute together." With that Alice giggled and walked off leaving a stunned Rikka. "Thanks Alice!" Rikka shouted and then began walking home. "So she isn't gonna tell anyone?" Ira asked as Rikka turned the corner. "AH! Don't scare me Ira!" Rikka said as she was trying to calm down. "Oh sorry anyways she said she'll keep it a secret?" Ira asked grabbing Rikka's hand and starts walking in her house's direction. "Y-Yeah she said we look cute together and that she'll keep it to herself and I though you had to go?" "I wanted to walk you home and I'm glad she's keeping it a secret." Rikka just smiled and tightens her hand around his.

Later that week

"Rikka go after Ira we can handle things here!" Mana shouted and Rikka nodded running after Ira. "Where did he go?" Rikka asked herself looking around. she closed her eyes and signed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a pair of warm familiar lips on hers, realizing who it was she closed her eyes and started kissing back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Ira smirked and whispered "Gotcha." Rikka only smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "You two are lucky it's me not Mana or Makopy." Alice said as she smiled at the cute couple kissing. Ira and Rikka broke apart and look at Alice. "A-Alice! Why are you here!?" Rikka asked embarrassed. "Mana said I should go make sure your ok and I'm pretty sure your ok, I'll say your mom called you after getting Ira to leave and you left so have fun you two." Alice said walking away. Ira grabbed Rikka's hand and said "Lets go see a movie." Rikka untransforms and smiles.

**done! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
